Qaletaqa Walker (Fear)
Qaletqa Walker (pronounced KA-la-TAK-a), also known as Taqa, is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the chief of the Black Hat Reservation tribe, comprised primarily of Native-Americans wishing to reclaim their lands. As a result, he and his group are bent on destroying the Broke Jaw Ranch, and hold a great amount of hatred towards the Otto Family. Over the course of the first half of the season, a near cold war boils between both sides, as the natives threaten the ranch to leave or else they will die. However, soon enough Qaletqa is presented with the decapitated head of Jeremiah Otto. Satisfied, he goes on to accept peace with the ranch and moves in with his people, being welcomed by Jake Otto. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 3. Pre-Apocalypse Qaletqa is a Native American from the Black Hat Reservation in California, close to the Broke Jaw Ranch whom his tribe had unsettled land controversies with for long. Therefore, he chose to study law as his profession, and used his professional knowledge for the cause of his tribe to wage a serial of lawsuits against the Otto family, whose ancestors had purchased the lands and settled on it ever since. He lost all of the lawsuits, but he and his tribe never gave up on reclaiming the ranch, and they developed an immense hatred towards the Broke Jaw settlers during their struggle. Post-Apocalypse At some point before or after the apocalypse, Qaletqa started to lead his tribe at the Black Hat Reservation and assumed the position as their "chief". After the apocalypse and thus the rule of law fell, he and his fellow tribesmen set out to repel the Broke Jaw settlers by force and reclaim the land that they believe rightfully belongs to them. "Season 3" "The New Frontier" Qaletqa and his tribesmen are featured indirectly in this episode. When the helicopter driven by Jake Otto flies directly over the Black Hat Reservation, Qaletqa attacked it together with his tribesmen, which crippled the helicopter and lethally injured Travis Manawa. The tribesmen's assault also caused the death of Charlene Daley, as she eventually got mauled off by walkers on her way back to the ranch. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Qaletqa first appears after Troy, Madison and their group discover and kill the bound and tortured Phil McCarthy. Troy is furious at him for what he has done but Qaletqa claims McCarthy deserved it as he killed two of his men the previous day and Troy counters that he and all the rest of his people will die as well. Qaletqa orders Troy and the rest to drop their weapons and they comply once they realize they are surrounded by Qaletqa's men. He then tells the group he will be taking all their weapons, their vehicles and their boots and that the time for justice has come and Troy and his people must abandon the ranch. Troy refuses and Qaletqa threatens that he will feed them all to the crows (like McCarthy) if they do not leave. Madison demands water from him in order to allow them to return to the ranch to deliver his message and after introducing herself, Qaletqa tells her that she bought into a lost cause and Madison tells him it became her cause when he and his people shot down the helicopter that killed Travis. "The Unveiling" Qaletqa will appear in this episode. "Children of Wrath" Qaletqa will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Qaletqa has killed: *Travis Manawa (Caused or Direct) *Charlene Daley (Indirectly Caused) *Phil McCarthy (Caused) *Jeremiah Otto (Caused) '' *At least 7 unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch militiamen ''(Direct and/or Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 * "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" * "The Unveiling" * "Children of Wrath" Trivia *Qaletqa is the first Native-American character to appear in the television continuity. *It is revealed in "The Unveiling" that Qaletqa keeps the remains of his great-grandfather in a box, out of personal belief that his spirit would be safer there than buried under the land owned by the Otto Family. Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Hat Reservation